A Place I Belong
by BlackRose141
Summary: Cayla has been having a hard time with school after her parents die. She runs away for school one day only to bump into Sesshoumaru, who apeared in her time. She had happen to find Rin the week before and now her world is fliped upside down.
1. Prologue

A Place I Belong  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Cayla.  
  
Prologue  
  
Hi, my name is Cayla. I grew up in a huge castle with my parents. Well I did until they were killed trying saving me. I would have died but a dragon appeared out of nowhere and saved me. The dragon and I soon were best friends.  
  
My dragons name is Moreth. We have a psychic bond that allows use to speak to each other in our minds.  
  
I am a black dog demon. I have a silver star on by forehead, blue strips on my face and arms, and the tip of my tail is silver. My long black hair goes down past my butt, and my long bangs are silver.  
  
Well anyway, the other day I found a little girl walking around the out side of my castle. Her name was Rin. She said that she had gotten lost looking for flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama, so I am keeping her in my castle until I can return her. The strange thing about her is she knows nothing of the future.  
  
Oh no, its time for school.  
  
~*~*Later at school~*~*  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Yes she is finally at school again. I thought she wouldn't come back this time.  
  
"Oh Cayla it's you" Kagome smiled at me.  
  
"About time you showed up for school. Tisk tisk tisk, what have you been doing?" I said as she smiled back.  
  
"Nothing, I've just been sick." Kagome said.  
  
"yeah right, no one can be as sick as you are" I said," What have you really been up to?"  
  
"Ummm, well you probably won't believe me but I have been going back in time to complete a jewel that even a shard of can make you more powerful then you are." Kagome said as I started to laugh.  
  
"Kagome that was the best lie I have heard in a while form you." I said.  
  
"Yeah it was pretty good wasn't it" Kagome said, as the smile starting to fade from her face.  
  
Just then the teacher walked in the room.  
  
"Hello class, nice of you to join us today, Kagome" The teacher said before she started to talk about something.  
  
'Hmmmm I wonder if what Kagome said was true. She doesn't usually lie about things' I thought as I looked out the window.  
  
"Cayla, you are suppose to be looking at this not out the window." The teacher said," I think that I should send you to the principle for this"  
  
"You're going to do what!?!" I said as I quickly stood up.  
  
"I said I am sending you to the office and now I will give you detention for that little outburst you just had" The teacher said as she gave me a piece of paper.  
  
I walked out of the room, through the paper on the ground, and flew up onto the sky never to come back again. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

A Place I Belong  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Cayla  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" I said as I flew through the sky.  
  
The sun was setting as I head back to my castle.  
  
My castle was far away from my school that I usually have my dragon teleport me there, but today I was too mad to.  
  
As I was flying a white blur came towards me. It almost bumped into me. Then it grabbed me by the arm and stopped me in midair. I turned to see a demon, a dog demon to be exact. He had long white hair that looked so cute on him and a big fluffy tail that was wrapped around his arm.  
  
"Take me to Rin," The demon said.  
  
"How do you know I have Rin?" Cayla asked wondering why this demon was flying around, not in a human disguise.  
  
"I can smell her on you" He said as he added," I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the western lands, now take me to her."  
  
"Oh, you are the Sesshoumaru-sama Rin talks about," Cayla say as she smiles, "Come she is this way."  
  
With that the two start to fly away. They were flying for about an hour before Cayla stopped to put the barrier down. When they flew up to the castle doors, Cayla hides her castle once more.  
  
"How did you do that," Sesshoumaru asks as Cayla explains that she uses magic.  
  
Then she pulls out a small white orb. "This is what gives me the power to do magic," Cayla says as she steps in the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin says as she runs up to them, "Oh, Sess-chan, I've been worried, but Cayla-Chan cheered me up!" Then Rin started to hug Sesshoumaru's leg. Cayla was ready to start laughing when Sesshoumaru turned to her.  
  
"I bet you're hungry Rin," Cayla says as she guided them to a huge dinning room with a long table covered with food. Cayla sat at the head chair with Sesshoumaru to the left of her and Rin to her right. "Hmmmm, this food looks good," Rin says as she starts to put food on her plate.  
  
"Are you going to eat Sesshoumaru?" Cayla asked.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said then added, "You can show you true form around me"  
  
"How did you know I was a Demon?" Cayla asked as she turned back to her demon form.  
  
"I can smell you and you don't smell like a human like the rest of this world does," Sesshoumaru says with a smirk.  
  
"Wow, Cayla-Chan you look pretty," Rin said as she stared at her.  
  
After dinner was done she brought Sesshoumaru and Rin to their rooms. She tucked Rin in and was about to say good night to Sesshoumaru when he asked her how he was going to get back to his own time.  
  
"What do you mean your own time?" Cayla asked as she looked at him.  
  
"I am not from this time. I don't know how I got here and if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway." Sesshoumaru said as he started to walk in his room.  
  
"Well there is a way but I don't know if it works. Good night Sesshoumaru!" Cayla said as she quickly walk off not wanting to hear him say 'what do you mean you don't know if it works or not'.  
  
'He is strange' Cayla thought.  
  
'I like him' Moreth told her.  
  
'Oh Moreth, I thought you were asleep my dear'  
  
'I was, but when I felt you presence coming towards the castle I woke up'  
  
'Ok, Good night Moreth'  
  
'Good night Cayla'  
  
As Cayla walked to her room, her demon cat came to meet her.  
  
"Hi Squeakers," Cayla said as she bent down to pet her cat.  
  
Then Cayla climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

A Place I Belong  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, I do own Cayla, Moreth, and squeakers.  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving  
  
As Cayla awakes she feels a presence at her door. When she sits up and opens her eyes she sees Sesshoumaru at her doorway.  
  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru. Is Rin awake?" Cayla asks as she gets up and starts to stretch.  
  
"Yes. We are waiting for you at the dining table," Sesshoumaru says as he just stands in the doorway like a statue.  
  
"I will be there in a moment. Oh and can you go wake up squeakers, she is in the next room to the left," Cayla says as she picks up a black skirt and a blue blouse. As he leaves the room, Cayla shuts the door and starts to change.  
  
'Moreth, dear, are you awake?'  
  
'Yes I am. I am ready to go to kagome's anytime.'  
  
'Thank you Moreth'  
  
As she walks down the stairs to the dining room, she sees that everyone is waiting for her, even her cat that always eats when she is served.  
  
As she sits down she says with a smirk, you may eat now. Just as last night only Cayla, Rin, and Squeakers ate.  
  
'Why doesn't he eat?' Cayla thinks as she looks over at him.  
  
'Maybe he only eats once a week, like I do' Moreth suggested.  
  
'Maybe you are right Moreth' Cayla thinks as she finishes her meal.  
  
After breakfast they all walk outside. Sesshoumaru picks up Rin like he is ready to fly with her in his arms. Cayla starts to laugh at this.  
  
"What is so funny woman" Sesshoumaru asks Cayla as she suddenly stops laughing.  
  
"My name is Cayla and we are taking my dragon, so we don't have to fly all the way to kagome's house," Cayla says as Moreth flies over to them. As the golden dragon lands Cayla jumps on her. Sesshoumaru does the same and put Rin between himself and Cayla. After they are all ready, Moreth takes off. After a few hours of flying, Moreth land next to a small shrine. Kagome comes running out of the house as Cayla is getting off her dragon.  
  
"Hi Cayla! How are. What is he doing here," Kagome says as she points at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru and Rin somehow got to this time and they need to get back. The other day you said something about going to the past and sense you know him I guess there is a way to get there," Cayla says as she tries to calm Kagome down.  
  
"But Cayla he is the bad guy!" Kagome shouts hurting both Cayla's and Sesshoumaru's ears, "You can't bring him back; he will just fight with Inuyasha over the stupid sword!"  
  
"Would you rather have him in our world?" Cayla asks Kagome as the color goes out of Kagome's face.  
  
"Right, will you please wait here while I go pack?" Kagome says as she runs off into her house. After some crashes and a few curses Kagome comes out in record time.  
  
"Ok let's go to the well," Kagome says as she walks off toward the well house.  
  
"What a well?" Cayla says as they follow Kagome into the well house.  
  
"Yes, I know it might sound weird, but the well is the link between times," Kagome says as Cayla looks at her weird, "Hey it's not as weird as you being demon,"  
  
"What how did you know?" Cayla asks as she remembers she forgot to change back to a human like form, "Oh oops, guess you're alright with it then,"  
  
"Well if we're going today we had better leave now," Kagome says as they all jump into the well. 


	4. Chapter 3: A New Time

A Place I Belong  
  
Disclaimer: What do you people think???  
  
Chapter 3: A New Time  
  
"What are you doing here?!?" a while hanyou asks as he pulls out his sword and turns it into a fang.  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome says as the hanyou falls to the ground. Sesshoumaru smirks while Cayla and Rin start to laugh.  
  
"Cayla, this is Sango, Miroku, and the one on the ground is Inuyasha," Kagome tells her as a small fox youkai and a fire cat youkai approach them.  
  
"Kagome!!!" the fox youkai yells as he runs toward her.  
  
"Oh Shippo! I have missed you," Kagome says as she hugs Shippo. Just then Inuyasha starts to run toward Cayla and just as he almost hits her with his sword, Sesshoumaru blocks it from hitting her. Everyone is surprised by this. After this the two start to fight like they always do.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" Cayla asks.  
  
"Because Sesshoumaru wants Inuyasha'a sword," Kagome says as if she should know.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because their father gave Inuyahsa a killing sword and Sesshoumaru a healing sword,"  
  
"Wait, they are brothers???"  
  
"Half brothers," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru say whaile they still fight.  
  
"That is enough," Cayla says as she pulls out her white orb. She chants a spell and both of them go flying to a tree and can't move.  
  
"That should teach you two," Cayla says as Sango, Kagome, and Rin laugh. Inuyasha start cussing.  
  
"Some things will never change," Kagome says sighing.  
  
"So my lady Cayla, will you bear.," Miroku starts.  
  
"I will not bear anything for you, Miroku," Cayla says as Sango and Kagome shake their heads. "May I get up now?" Sesshoumaru asks wanting to be away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Should I???" Cayla asks as Sesshoumaru gives her an evil look.  
  
"Mmmmm, Sesshoumaru yes, Inuyasha no," Kagome says with an evil look in her eye.  
  
"Why you little.," Inuyasha says.  
  
"Not until you say please," Kagome says sweetly.  
  
"Feh,"  
  
*A little while later*  
  
Everyone is eating except for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Because he is still stuck to the tree.  
  
"Give me fooooooood!" Inuyasha says as he trys to get to the food.  
  
"I wonder how much longer he will keep this up," Cayla says as she looks over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, Please may I have food?" Inuyasha asks, not looking very happy about it.  
  
"Fine," Cayla says as she releases Inuyasha. 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Castle

A Place I Belong  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Sesshoumaru!!! Oy... Wait never mind that was a dream.  
  
Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru's Castle  
  
The next day, early in the morning, even before dawn, Sesshoumaru took Rin, Cayla, and Kagome to his castle. Rin was the only one awake when this happened.  
  
Cayla awakes to find herself in a huge room with a balcony to the left of it. She sits up in the queen size bed.  
  
'Ok where am I? I don't remember being here. All I remember is coming through the well and meeting Kagome's weird friends.'  
  
Cayla gets up and starts to explore the room. She steps out to the balcony and sees Kagome on the balcony to the left of her. Kagome is watching Sesshoumaru walk around the garden with Rin running around him.  
  
'Ok I guess I am at Sesshoumaru's castle. Hey Kagome is looking at Sesshoumaru. This is going to be fun'  
  
"Kagome, I didn't know you liked Sesshoumaru," Cayla says loud enough for both Sesshoumaru and Kagome to hear. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome turn to look at her.  
  
"Cayla I'm going to get you for that!" Kagome says as she runs back into her room. Then Cayla hears someone coming into her room and smirks.  
  
'I knew that would get her' Cayla thinks as she jumps off the balcony, just in time to miss Kagome's punch. As she lands she bumps into something.  
  
"Oh, uhhh, Hi Sesshoumaru," Cayla says as her face turns red. Then she hears Kagome laughing. Cayla turns around and sure enough there stands Kagome laughing.  
  
"Grrr I shake my fist at you Kagome," Cayla says as she flies back up to the balcony.  
  
"I'll get you for that later Kagome," Cayla says as she steps past her, into her room to get changed, leaving Kagome out on the balcony.  
  
~*~*Later at breakfast~*~*  
  
Cayla goes to sit down at the high chair when she sees that Sesshoumaru is already in it.  
  
'Oy I guess we are at Sesshoumaru's castle then' Cayla thinks as she sits down to the left of him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why did you take us here?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I took you for the Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru says as if they should know.  
  
"I can understand Kagome, but why did you take me?" Cayla asks.  
  
"I took you to teach Rin," Sesshoumaru says as Rin starts to clap.  
  
"You know you could have asked,"  
  
"Would you have listened?"  
  
"Of course and I would have said yes, because Rin-Chan is so cute," Cayla says while smiling at Rin.  
  
"Kagome will help you too until the half-bred comes to get her," Sesshoumaru says as he walks away.  
  
"So, Kagome, how long were you watching Sesshoumaru this morning?" Cayla asks grinning.  
  
"I don't know. Why did you bump into him?" Kagome asks with a grin on her face.  
  
"Because I am madly in love with him," Cayla says trying to act serous," Yeah he is so cute with his long white hair and his stunning demon markings," With that both girls start to laugh.  
  
"Really?" Rin asks happily.  
  
"No way! Can you imagine being psychotic Sesshoumaru's mate?" Cayla says as she feels a clawed hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Oops' Cayla thinks as she sees Kagome turn around and turn pale.  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru says with his hand still on her shoulder. Cayla gets up and follows Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Oh no what is he going to do to me. I guess I shouldn't have said that, he is probably mad at me right now and is like going to kill me or something' Cayla thinks as they walk to a part of the castle she hasn't seen before. He turns to the left and enters a huge library.  
  
"You and Kagome will teach Rin here," Sesshoumaru says as Cayla looks at the room in awe. Then Sesshoumaru turns to leave.  
  
"Wait," Cayla says as Sesshoumaru turns back around, "how do I get out of here?" He points to the door on the other side of the room. "Go out that door, down the hall and there is the dinning room,"  
  
"What?!?" Cayla says confused, "We took the long way?"  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru says as he leaves. As Cayla walks into the dinning room Kagome and Rin look at her confused.  
  
"We took the long way to the library, where we are now going to teach Rin," Cayla said still confused as to why Sesshoumaru did that.  
  
"Rin are you ready to start your lessons?" Kagome says as Rin nods her head.  
  
"Good, come this way," Cayla says as she starts to walk back to the library. 


End file.
